Grand Rising of The True Queen of The Moon Kingdom
Grand Rising of The True Queen of The Moon Kingdom & Supreme High Empress of The Illustrious Silver Millennium / Legacy of The Legendary Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Imperial Revolutionary Supreme Commandments is a mult-universal semi crossover series based on anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. This story main focuses on Sailor Moon with crossover and elements from the listed below. Serena was sent to Eath as a baby and she wields a vastly powerful Heavenly Sacred Gear called The Yin Yang Blade The Moon Kingdom has not fallen. The Neo Soldiers were not sent to Earth. Queen Serenity is alive in this story. The Main Crossovers are 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, Neo Sailor Moon Solar, Digimon, Princess Resurrection, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Transformers, Ghost In The Shell, To Love-Ru, Sword Aet Online, Kingdom Hearts, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, High School DxD, Evangelion, Looney Tunes Zero, InuYasha, Sonic The Hedgehog, Freezing, Medaka Box, Omamori Himari, Tenchi Muyo!, Rosario + Vampire, Freezing, The Legend of Korra, Teenage Mutant, Ninja Turtles, Marvel's Avengers Assemble & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.'' ''Story Serena Tsukino thought she was living a normal life with her family on Earth, but she will soon discover that she is not just the princess of The Moon Kingdom, but also the daughter of the most powerful dragon in existence, who is more powerful than Great Red, Ophis and their older sisters. As Serena adjusts to her new life as the future queen. Her aunt, Queen Metalia will stop at nothing to claim the throne for herself. Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom Sailor Soldier Armies Supreme Grand Council *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Silver Comet'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Celestia'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' *''Sailor Star Cluster'' *''Sailor Dark Matter'' Neo Soldiers *''Princess Neo Sailor Moon / Queen Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Neo Sailor Vegeta'' *''Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Neo Sailor Asgard'' *''Neo Sailor Olympus'' *''Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Neo Sailr Charon'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Hyperion'' Zodiac Sailors Deity Sailors ''Celestial Sailors'' Titan Sailors Divinity Sailors Bestial Sailors ''Ultimate Sailors'' ''Kinmoku Sailors / Elite Guard'' ''Avengers *Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' ''Justice League *Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''J'onn J'ozz'' *''Green Lantern'' Angels ''God'' *''God From The Bible'' *''Archangel Naruto'' ''Seraph'' *''Michael'' *''Kagome Hirgrurashi / Riariel'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels ''Grigori'' *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Shenhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Penemue'' *''Sahariel'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' *''Mittelt / Puriel'' Devils ''Supreme Ruler'' *''Lillanne Rose Hinsoma'' ''Satans'' *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons ''Supreme King'' *''King Haiku'' ''Great Dragon Council'' *''Dragold'' *''Silverio'' *''Bronzio'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Ritsuko Infinifire'' ''True Dragon'' *''Great Red'' ''Dragon God'' *''Ophis'' ''Heavenly Dragons'' ''Dragon Kings'' ''Evil Dragons'' Mythological Deities / Other Major Supernatural Factions ''Mount Olympus'' ''Asgard'' ''Hindu'' ''Aztec'' ''Celtic'' ''Youkai'' ''Irish'' ''Egyptian'' ''Vampires'' ''Ayakashi'' ''Shinto Gods'' ''Other Creatures'' ''Battle Brawlers'' ''Main Members'' *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Legendary Duelists'' ''Signers'' Digi Destined ''Original Members / Head Generals'' *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, Weregarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birddramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon Celestial God Mode / AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cheruibmon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Saivor Mode'' *''Hiro Kurursaki & Ruydamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Temporal Blaze Mode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Victory Awakened Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Victory Awakened Ouryuken,'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' **''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, HolyBeelzebumon, HolyBeelzebumon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon True Holy Dragon Imperial God Emperor Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Temporal Blaze Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Dragon King Grand Victory Awakened Ouryuken '' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' *''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' **''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon'' *''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' *''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' **''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Asura Path Mode'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' *''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' **''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' *''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' **''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' **''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' ''Winx Club'' ''W.I.T.C.H. ''Four Ships Alliances ''Section 13 & The J Team'' ''Zodiac Masters'' Holy Knights ''King & Queen of All Looney Tunes / Holy Kinght Head Generals / Supreme Commanders'' *''King Star Raid Sphinx'' *''Queen Star Storm Sphinx'' ''Mystic Guardians'' ''Raid Cats'' ''Wrecker Dogs'' ''Aerial Brigade'' ''Jungle Beast Masters'' ''Tailed Govenor-Geneals'' ''Dino Battalion'' ''Hell's Guardians'' ''Heaven's Protectors'' ''Insect Masters'' ''Aquatic Royal Guard'' ''Bakugan Generals'' ''Soul Warlords'' ''Colossus Assault Squadron'' Keybalde Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness ''Head Masters'' *''Xehart Light'' ''Grand Masters'' *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' ''Keyblade Masters'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Riku'' *''King Mickey Mosue'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Sora'' ''Keyblade Warriors'' Time Space Administration Bureau ''Mages'' *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' ''Soul Society'' ''Soul King'' ''Royal Guard'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaya'' *''Isshin Kurosaki'' ''16 Court Guard Squads'' ''Captains'' *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Rose Otoribashi'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kensei Muguruma'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' ''Grand Council of The Worlds'' ''Human Allies'' ''Notes'' Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions